


The Birthday Drink

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR TROUBLED BLOODAfter the end, what happens next...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Birthday Drink

The Ritz

The Rivoli bar at the Ritz was very much as Robin imagined. Alabaster and gold leaf walls and a curved polished dark wood bar made it reminiscent of something from an F.Scott Fitzgerald novel. She sat at the high bar stool and smiled as Strike walked back towards her with a champagne bucket glistening with water droplets in which sat a bottle of chilled Pol Roger in one hand and two coupe style glasses in the other. Her form fitting dress had started to snake its way up her thighs as she perched on the high stool and, Strike observed as he manoeuvred his way through the busy bar, her strappy, elegant heels contributed to the overriding appearance of sensual, endless limbs. He pulled himself out of his reverie and lifted his head to meet her sparkling grey blue eyes, brought into sharp relief by the cerulean blue of the dress. After placing the silver champagne bucket and glasses down on the high table, Strike climbed awkwardly back onto the bar stool. His phone, which he had placed on the table when they first arrived, beeped as a notification came in. Strike didn’t look at it but it reminded him of his intention to change his phone number as he poured the champagne. “Well, cheers Robin – here’s to being 30!” “Thank you,” she smiled warmly and clinked glasses, appreciative of his willingness to join her in champagne although she knew it wasn’t his favourite. “So how does it feel?” he asked good humouredly. “Actually, here now, and after the case, I am feeling pretty good about it all,” she smiled. “Who knew!” “And so you should be,” he said, “You’ve achieved a lot in your 30 years on this earth, more than most!” His phone vibrated again. “You can get that if you like,” she said noticing, “I don’t mind.” He picked the phone up and switched it off and then placed it away in his pocket. “No need’” he said. “It won’t be anything important. I am going to change my number anyway. I’ve decided it’s time to make a clean break from Charlotte and being her emotional crutch whenever she’s having a crisis.” “Wow,” said Robin, “that’s a big decision.” “Not really,” said Strike, “It was an easy one actually.” Music started to drift through the bar now, soft and indistinct. “You’ve inspired me,” he grinned “How you’ve been able to make a clean break from Matthew, even with all the other stuff going on.” “That was easy,” she sighed, “I think I’d been looking for an excuse.” “Well, bloody well done, anyway” he raised his glass again in salute. “So no one new on the horizon yet?” Strike asked, despite himself. She looked down shyly. “No,” she said softly “And you, it’s been a while?” “No,” he said decisively, “I’ve been busy, but also… it’s hard to find anyone whose company I enjoy more than… well yours, I suppose.” “Oh,” she said, a pink tinge creeping across her cheeks, “I know. But don’t you miss the physical closeness?” she asked, the champagne giving her confidence, and thinking of the steady stream of beautiful women he had dated since they first met. He thought about it for a moment. “Not really – I mean yes to a degree but not the other side of it, that feeling of constantly being a disappointment to someone because they want something you don’t. Better not to be with anyone rather than being with the wrong person, I think. How about you – do you miss that part of your relationship with Matthew?” “God no!” she exclaimed, “I miss the idea of sex in general I think, because it has been a while… but not with him – in the end that part of our relationship became something I avoided. I suppose I should have seen the signs really…” she trailed off. He blinked at her and picked up his champagne glass, wishing that they didn’t have to leave in 10 minutes to go to meet the others. She really was quite exceptional, he thought to himself, not for the first time as he looked down at the slender finger that once bore the enormous sapphire engagement ring. As he gazed at her now, her red gold hair swept to the side, he still couldn’t quite believe he would ever be that fortunate but for a moment, this morning, as he had changed the sheets on the queen-size bed in his modest attic flat on Denmark Street, he had felt it was at least possible.


End file.
